cauchemards et rêves
by xarinam
Summary: Wilson fait un cauchemard, House le découvre quand il l'entend le supplier pendant qu'il pleurait pendant son rêve. Il veut savoir pourquoi Wilson le suppliait et la réponse va beaucoup l'étonné. House/Wilson R


Il était trois heures du matin quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Wilson. Le jeune oncologue soupira. Il n'était pas en train de dormir, il c'était même réveillé il y a une dizaine de minute à cause d'un cauchemard. Le même cauchemard qu'il avait fait la veille. Il n'avait même pas eût le temps de mettre un peignoir qu'on reffrappait à sa porte.

Wilson : C'est bon j'arrive!

Il se dirigea vers la porte et ne fût pas étonné de voir House sur le pas de la porte il était même content qu'il soit là après le rêve qu'il venait de faire.

House: Inondation... Mon lit est complétement mouillé.

Wilson : Tu aurais pût dormir sur ton canapé.

Il avait dit ça pour le géner comme House le faisait tout le temps avec lui mais avant que Gregory ne trouve une excuse débile il se décala pour le laisser rentrer.

Wilson : Instale toi je vais te chercher des couvertures.

Il alla dans sa chambre pour récupérer des couvertures qui se trouvaient dans l'armoire et revint dans le salon et les posa sur le canapé.

Wilson : Tu veux quelques choses à boire ou à manger?

House : Non c'est bon... Quelques chose me dit que tu ne dormais pas.

Wilson : Pourquoi tu dis ça?

House : Tu es venu m'ouvrir au deuxième coups, habituellement tu m'ouvre au bout du quinzième. Et quand tu m'apportes les couvertures tu es plus lent et t'as plus une tête d'endormit.

Wilson : C'est bon, t'as fini ta déduction?

House : Qu'est-ce qu'y a? Le ptit Jimmy a fait un ptit cauchemard? Il veut un calin?

Pendant que l'autre explosa de rire, Wilson soupira et retourna dans sa chambre.

Wilson : Bonne nuit...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, quand House se réveilla Wilson était déjà partit. Il s'avença jusqu'au frigo où il trouva un post-it.

"Je commençais plus tôt ce matin, désolé de ne pas avoir fait ton petit déjeuné. Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut dans le frigo et dans les placards. Ne manges pas tout et surtout ne fout pas le basard dans mon appart. Merci James

PS: Essaye de ne pas arriver trop en retards."

Après avoir dévalisé son frigo et avoir mis des miettes partout et même dans le lit de ce petit Jimmy il sortit et prit sa moto pour aller travailler.

Dès qu'il entra dans le hall de l'hôpital il fût acceuillit par "la sorcière" alias Cuddynator.

Cuddy : Vous êtes en retards!

House: De seulement 45minutes c'est un record! Mais si vous voulez je peux revenir dans deux heures.

Cuddy : House allez travaillez! Tout de suite!

Il soupira et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur mais elle le stoppa.

Cuddy : Où allez-vous?

House : Ben bosser.

Cuddy : Non vous allez en consultations.

Il fit demi-tour en gromelant, il passa à côté des futures passiants sans les regarder et il rentra dans la première salle. Il s'allongea sur la table et sortit son portable il avait décidé d'embêter le petit Jimminy. Il commença par écrire des sms.

[Greg: Alors tu dragues une ptite cancéreuse?]

[James : Arrêtes ça t'as pas des patients à voir?]

[Greg : Si justement pourquoi je t'enverrai des sms sinon]

[James : C'est vrai que tu n'envoi pas de message à tes amis]

[Greg : Houla le ptit Jimminy est méchant, j'irai le dire à moman]

Malheureusement il dût arrêter avec les sms car Cuddynator venait de rentrer avec une patiente brune avec de gros seins.

Cuddy : Vous vous occupez de Mme Kend et des autres patients!

Et elle ressortit. Il s'enleva de la table et s'assit sur une chaise en regardant ses messages. Deux de Wilson.

[James : J'ai hâte de voir quand elle te chopera]

[James : Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas?]

Il regarda sa "patiente" et reporta son attention sur son portable.

[Greg : La démone m'a chopé mais sa bon elle ma ammené une brune avec de ces seins! Tu veux son num?]

[James : Très drole]

Mme Kend : Docteur escusez moi, mais j'ai vraiment mal.

House : Où?

Mme Kend : Aux seins.

House : fallait pas se les faire faire.

Mme Kend : Mais ce ne sont pas des faux!

House : Alors faites attention vous avez pris le soutien-gorge de votre collocataire.

Mme Kend : Mais je n'ai pas de colloc!

House : Alors votre petit ami vous trompe car ça se voit que ce soutif est trop petit pour votre poitrine.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte et pour faire sortir sa patiente et il sortit de la salle aussi et se dirigea dirrectement vers le bureau de l'oncologue.

House : Si tu l'avais vut!

Wilson : Qui? Cuddy quand elle t'as engueulé ou ta patiente?

House : Ma patiente. Si tu avais vu la tête qu'elle a fait quand je lui ai dit que son mec la trompait.

Wilson : Comment as-tu?

House : Elle avait un soutif deux fois trop petit.

Wilson : Et ta finit tes consultations?

House : Bien sûr que non je viens me cacher.

Wilson : Dans mon bureau?

House : Sur ton canapé pour être plus précit.

Pendant que le diagnosticien s'allongea sur le canapé, l'oncologue soupira et remit son nez dans ses dossiers. Le silence planait jusqu'à ce que House en ai mare c'est à dire cinq minutes.

House : Laisse moi deviner... Un cancer?

Wilson : Je suis oncologue. Tu te souviens ceux qui sont spécialisé dans les cancers.

House : C'est pas drôle ton job. C'est toujours la même chose, cancer et cancer.

Ils continurent de discuter de tout et de riens jusqu'à ce que Foreman vienne le chercher à cause d'un nouveau patient.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir, Wilson s'était endormit sur le canapé après avoir préparé le repas et avoir nettoyé toutes les miettes qu'avait fait House. Ce dernier arriva a 9h30 et fut étonné de voir Wilson déjà endormit. Il s'approche doucement de lui et lui hurle bien fort dans les oreilles.

House: Debout James!

Le plus jeune sursauta et faillit s'étaler par terre et il se retourna rageusement vers House.

Wilson : T'es pas bien House!!! Tu m'as fait peur!!!

House : Excuse moi bébé jimmy j'avais oublié que tu devais te coucher à huit heure.

Wilson : Il est quel heure?

House : Neuf heure et demi. D'autre symptome que la fatigue?

Wilson : Que... Quoi?! Mais non je ne suis pas malade! Je suis juste fatigué, j'ai pas réussi à me rendormir hier.

House : Oh... parce que je t'avais réveillé?

Wilson : Non j'étais déjà réveillé...

House : Donc insomnies... Pas mal comme premier symptome.

Wilson : Je ne suis pas malade! Je t'ai fait à manger donc mange et tais toi.

House : Perte de l'appétit?

Wilson : Non j'ai déjà mangé. Et enlève cette idée de ta tête!

Le diagnosticien attrapa son assiète et alla s'assoir à côté de Wilson. Il commença a manger en regardant la télé.

Wilson : Alors Cuddy t'as choppé?

House : Oui mais pile quand je partais et vu que j'étais sur ma moto je ne l'entendais pas.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

Wilson : Demain ça va chauffer pour toi.

House : Tu crois qu'avec des chocolats ça irait mieux?

Wilson : Si tu les achètent avec mon argent... Non.

House : T'es un radin!

Ils continuèrent à rigoler puis ils regardèrent la télé. Au bout d'une heure James commençait à somneler et en fermant les yeux, sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de Gregory. Ce dernier sourit en le regardant.

House : Depuis quand je suis un oreiller?

Il regreta d'avoir dit ça, car Wilson se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Wilson : Bonne nuit House.

House : Bonne nuit Jimmy boy. Fais de mauvais rêve.

En fermant la porte, l'oncologue soupira. Si il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de chance d'en faire étant donné que depuis deux nuits il faisait le même rêve.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plusieurs heures c'étaient écoulées, House dormait quand il se réveilla au cause du bruit d'une lampe qui se brise dans la chambre, il se leva et rentra dans la pièce. Il vit Wilson se débattre dans ses couvertures, il a dût donner un coup dans la lampe qui c'est brisé au sol. Il s'approcha de lui et il vit que son ami était en train de pleurer, il voulut le réveiller mais arrêta son geste quand il entendit son ami parler.

Wilson : Non! Pitié! Greg!

Le diagnosticien fut choqué d'apprendre que son ami cauchemardait à cause de lui. Il savait qu'il était un monstre avec beaucoup de gens mais pas au point de leur faire peur. Il respira un bon coup et secoua l'épaule de James pour le réveiller. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et quand il vit House, ses larmes redoublèrent, il se jeta dans les bras de House et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Gregory fût d'abord choqué qu'il se jète dans ses bras alors qu'il venait de cauchemarder sur lui, puis il se sentit mal à l'aise, il avait toujours du mal pour consoler les autres mais instinctivement il passa sa main dans son dos et le frota.

Au bout d'un long moment, les sanglots de Wilson se calmèrent mais ne bougea pas pour autant et ce n'était pas House qui allait s'en pleindre.

House : De quoi as-tu rêver?

Wilson : De euh... c'est un peu compliqué...

House : Oh non laisse moi deviné Cuddy à poil ou en tenu de petite écolière.

James rigola légèrement et se releva et essuya ses larmes. Il rougit légèrement et se releva et prit ses habits et commença à sortir quand House l'interpela.

House: Tu vas où?

Wilson : Je commence dans une heure il faut que je me prépare car moi je ne fait pas tout pour être en retard.

House : Tu m'as pas dit de quoi tu as rêvé...

Wilson : Depuis la psychologie t'interresse?

House : Ben escuse moi mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi mon seul ami pleure dans mes bras.

Le brun sourit quand il entendit les mots "seul ami" mais il sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain pour se laver. House soupira et décida qu'il allait tout faire pour découvrir le secret du "petit saint Jimmy" mais en attendant il se leva et alla s'assoir sur le canapé après s'être préparé son petit déjeuner.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tards, Wilson sortit de la salle de bain bien habillé, rasé et avec sa cravate. Il se prépara vite à manger et partit car il allait être en retard mais avant il regarda House et lui dit :

Wilson : Un conseil évite d'être trop en retard.

House : Tu m'emmennes?

Wilson : Tu veux arriver à l'heure?

House : Non j'ai mal à ma jambe donc je pourrais pas conduire ma moto.

Il ouvrit sa boite orange et avala deux pillules puis se leva et rejoint Wilson.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House c'était bien fait engueuler par "l'affreuse sorcière" dès qu'il était arrivé donc son plan était tombé à l'eau, son plan était de suivre partout Wilson et de lui demander de lui raconter son rêve. Après une demi-heure d'engueulade il alla dans son bureau pour s'occuper de sa patiente et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de sortir Cuddy était là et le renvoyait imédiatement dans son bureau. Heureusement elle lui permit de boire son café dehors mais sur son balcon. Le diagnosticien soupira et regarda vers le bureau de Wilson où il vit se dernier la tête poser sur son bureau et les yeux fermés. Tout de suite les pires choses qui aurait pût arriver passèrent dans la tête de Greg et ce dernier réussi à passer avec beaucoup de mal de l'autre côté du muret et fonça dans le bureau de l'oncologue et il secoua l'épaule de ce dernier.

Wilson : House mais qu'est ce que tu fais?!

House : On t'a jamais dit de pas dormir au travail? Bon tu vas me dire c'était quoi ton rêve.

Wilson : House lache moi s'il te plait.

House : Non je veux savoir pourquoi tu me suppliais!

Wilson : J'ai parlé pendant que je dormais?

House : Oui! Donc tu vas m'expliquer?

L'oncologue baissa sa tête et House crût le voir rougir.

Wilson : Ce n'était pas toi que je suppliais... ce...ça fait trois jours que je fais ce cauchemards... on...on se baladait tous les deux tranquils et ... d'un coup un gars arrive et...et il nous braque avec un flingue... tu...tu m'attrapes par l'épaule et me tire derrière toi ... et... et il t'as tiré dessus... il... il te braquait encore... et... et je l'ai...je l'ai supplié de pas te tuer...

Il avait eût beaucoup de mal a finir son histoire car il sanglotait et House posa sa main sur son épaule.

House : Tu t'inquiet pour moi? Comme c'est mignon.

Wilson : T'as pas honte de te foutre de moi maintenant!

House : Calme Jimmy.

Il le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur celle de Wilson.

House : Je suis là et c'est pas demain la veille que je vais mourir ou que je t'abondonnerais...

Wilson : Depuis quand es-tu si gentil avec moi? Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait?

House : Moi rien. J'ai juste découvert la nouvelle personne que j'aimais.

Wilson : Ouf j'ai cru que tu faisais une overdose. Et c'est qui? Cuddy?

House : Avec Cuddynator mais t'es pas fou?! Et t'es vraiment débile.

Wilson : Pourquoi?

House : Parce que c'est toi que j'aime.

Wilson : Que... Quoi?!

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et House sourit. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

House : Tu veux toujours me laisser dormir chez toi.

Wilson : Si tu me harcelles pas, oui.

House : Hmmm je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est une bonne idée.

L'oncologue releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

House : Alors tu me laisses une chance?

Wilson : On peut essayer...

L'ainé rapprocha son visage du sien mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètre de sa bouche.

House : Tu en est sûr?

Wilson : Je tiens beaucoup à toi même plus que je l'imaginais. Alors je pense que vivre avec toi ne changera pas trop ma vie. J'attéris souvent sur ton canapé et vice versa...

House : Tu sais qu'il y aura plus que ça.

Wilson : euh... oui enfin...euh on va peut être attendre... avant de euhm....

House : De baiser?

L'autre ne répondit pas mais rougit encore plus que tout à l'heure et le diagnosticien rigola.

House : J'aurais au moins droit à quelques bisous?

Wilson : Euh... Oui enfin...Euh...

House : Trop tard t'as dit oui.

Et il l'embrassa. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux pour profiter de cette instant et ils ne séparèrent leurs lèvres seulement quand ils durent récupérer leurs souffles .

House : Alors?

Wilson : ...euh... c'était... euh... bien...

House : Assez bien pour que tu es du mal pour faire un phrase complète.

Il rigola pendant que l'autre soupira puis House lacha son futur amant et commença à partir et tendit sa main vers Wilson.

House : Allez tu viens James on va manger.

Wilson : C'est toi qui m'invites?

House : Bien sûr que non. Tu l'as dit toi même sa ne va pas trop changé nos vies.

Le brun attrapa la main de son ainé et ils sortirent de l'hôpital pour rentrer chez eux se commander un bon chinois puis ils passèrent la soirée a regarder des films, Wilson dans les bras de House et ils s'endormirent dans cette position et le petit Jimmy ne refit pas son cauchemard.


End file.
